Shimmering Faith
by WitchMagicCat
Summary: If a star up in the sky tries to convince Kuon not to punish himself for the death of Rick, do you think there is a possibility that he would soon fall in love with her later? Hmm?.?.? This fanfic will be revamped after "The Forgotten Melody" is completed.
1. Wish

In the shimmering world that is called space, there once lived a star. She was only a few decades old, and she was an intermediate mass star, just like a popular star called the Sun. She had a few more billion years to go before becoming a red giant, but she could take all the time she needed before quietly fading.

She was one day sitting, watching this one particular human that interested her.

As she sat at her murky nebula once more, she sighed a heavy sigh as she saw another beautiful supernova from another galaxy. It was a powerful sight to behold indeed, but after seeing it so many times, she had gotten tired. Although high mass stars only ended their majestic lives every few million years, the lonely star always saw the elderly group die before her.

Calming herself down, she continued to watch a dishearten man look at the death of his friend. Blood seeped onto his clothes, as his friend was bleeding in a deadly red, losing practically all. Was there really so much blood in a human? She didn't know, as she wasn't one of them.

Watching some more, she stopped. The nebula that she was sitting on was forming into a star. Now, she had to hop to another, as she didn't want to mess up the dizzying rotation from the new star. With a leap, her heart sped as she continued to watch the man. He was called a murderer, but in the star's eyes, he wasn' friend was hit by a car. It wasn't his fault! But the discouraged man continued to appear like he was blaming himself.

No... This can't go on.

A star nearby, one that lived with her at one of the arms of the Milky Way, commented that she should do something about it.

"You always watch that man, all the time! That was around ten years now, ain't it?" The star burned a bright blue colour. It glowed brightly, almost wanting the star beside it to melt. Her colour was red, a star with the lowest heat.

A shooting star whipped right by them, and the star continued to talk. "Why don't you make a wish to Zeus?"

"The god of gods? What ever for?"

"You know that man is grieving. I mean... look at him!" The star gave one quick rotate to indicate his direction. He could clearly see who the other star was looking at. He shook his whole body, giving a breathy sigh, and releasing a cloud among the repeating night sky.

"What?"

"Maybe you should go down there. It would be nice if he knew someone like you."

If the star had a face, it would have blushed brighter than its own surface. "WHAT?"

"I'm just saying... I mean, he... oh my. He almost looks like he might kill himself."

"WHAT?" The star repeated. She whipped to see what her friend was talking about. The man was standing over his friend, and his hands were gripping onto a single blade. It didn't take an Einstein to know what he was going to do with it. "What should I do?"

"Make a wish, you dunderhead! Look! There's a meteor shower now! Hurry up and pray to Zeus!"

"And wish for what?"

"Just make the damn wish!"

The showered comets and meteors were visible to the two, along with the other stars that were hanging around to see them. The meteor shower were like a group of rare singers that came and go. To us celestial bodies, they were rare to even us. But once we saw them, they were equal to a shooting star on Earth. They could grant a wish.

"I... I want to be some help to that man!"

* * *

In an alley, filled with disgusting and putrid rats and their dead siblings, Kuon stared up at the starry sky. There was a meteor shower. Why was something so beautiful happening right after the death of Rick? Why was the sky so happy? Or was it rubbing it in that he killed his friend?

_If Rick never had met me, then he would still be alive. He wouldn't be cold and dead as if... _There was no need for similes. His friend was dead, and there was no need to compare him to anything else. How can you even compare something to the dead?

"Rick, I should have died in your place, shouldn't I? And I'm alive... I don't deserve to live, so why am I?" He lifted his tainted hands, filled with Rick's blood. They were now a rusty burgundy, giving off the stink of iron.

Tina, who was stilling hugging Rick's body, spat, "I can't believe you were even born! You don't deserve the name, Hizuri!"

He was starting to agree with her. From the corner of his eye, he saw a blade lying on the asphalt.

Tensed at whether this was a sign, he bent over, immediately snatched it.

"Rick... I'm coming for you..."

Immediately having the will to slash his own beating heart, warmth invaded his veins. Someone was touched him. When he looked over to who was holding his hand, who was brave enough to touch the demon he had become, he saw the warmth of golden eyes.

He couldn't make out who it was, but he was sure he never seen her before.

She didn't look scared at the splattered blood on his pure white clothes, and she didn't look like she was frightened at the unconscious bodies near them.

There was Rick's body, still spilling, but she still stayed put.

Tina, who was waiting for his death, was shouting at the girl that she preventing him from committing suicide. Her warm hands continued to have contact with his ice-cold ones. She was ignoring Tina's warning. She was near a monster like him.

"Wh-why are you...?" Kuon couldn't make out his words as he saw the girl suddenly hugging his waist. She was like a little kitten that refused to leave after being bitten by the neighbour's dog. She stayed, wanting to play, until the big, mean dog started getting used to her company.

Her golden eyes shimmered, similar to the stars up above, and she whispered, "Don't take your life away so willingly. Please... there are people who want you here on Earth. You just haven't opened your eyes yet."

* * *

**_If the beginning is confusing, look up the answers in a textbook! I found it kinda interesting about the life cycle of a star, and it kinda gave me an idea for a fanfic!_**


	2. Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**_I understand that I should be writing on "The Forgotten Melody", but right now I am just stuck. I'm not entirely sure what to write next in the story, so I'm going to concentrate on this one for a while. I think it would only take up ten-fifteen chapters MAX, but I could be wrong. I was never good at writing in particular, so I usually drag things in a long string._****  
**

* * *

**Kuon's POV**

I was running. I was running because I didn't want to hear Tina's cries. I was running because I didn't want to see Rick's body bleed any more than it did. And I was running... because there's this crazy girl that was chasing me!

"WAIT!" she cried out, catching up to me in no time. What, was she not human? "HEY! I SAID, WAIT!" She grabbed my shoulder, despite her short height, and dragged me down to her level. "Where do you think you are going?" she said threateningly.

"Away from you!" was my immediate reply. "Why did you just hug me suddenly?" I whipped around, shrugging off the hand that was gripping my shoulder before, and glared at her. "I could be a serial killer for all you know! I mean, look at me!" I let my hands drop. "There is blood on my clothes! I was at a site where there were unconscious people around! And... you saw someone was dying!"

She just stared. She heard my cries, but she didn't back away. She didn't apologize, and she didn't look scared. She just stood her ground.

Why was she still here? Did she not feel fear?

Finally, she spoke. "You needed someone to stop you. What would Rick say if you killed yourself, right after he risked his life for you?"

My eyes widened. "H-how do you know Rick?"

"I know more than you think I do. I have been watching over you."

...

"STALKER!" I immediately ran away from her, but once again, she caught up to me at the speed of light.

"What the... this wasn't the reaction I was hoping for..." Her fist rested at the bottom of her chin, as she mumbled. "I thought he would be happy that a star was looking over him."

"A st-star? WHAT?" I couldn't help shouting. What she was saying was ridiculous! "I don't even know you!"

"Oh. Well, not all stars have names. I'm one of the younger ones, so it's reasonable that you don't know mine."

"Huh?" A question mark bounced on my head repeatedly. "Not all stars have... what? You don't have a name? Then what kind of celebrity are you?"

"Celebrity?" She tilted her head cutely, definitely confused. "I just said I was a star. Where did you get the thought that I was a celebrity?"

"But you just-"

She continued. "Oh! Humans think of a star like that now? Oh my... no wonder you thought that!"

"H-huh?"

She then smiled brightly... literally! Her whole body glowed a deep red, sparkling her golden eyes and her night black hair. And... it was _too _bright!

"Turn it off, turn it off!" I shouted, blocking the bright rays with my hands. As I was squeezing my eyes shut, the slits from my eyes showed her dimming right down.

"Sorry. I guess humans can't look at light that's too bright for their eyes. I will try to remember that when I'm with you."

...

So once again, what do you think I shouted?

"STALKER!"

* * *

They were just sipping tea. It was late at night, with the meteor shower shooting across the skies. They ripped through the skies, giving their own light show. Julie squealed at the sight, and Kuu cooed at the sight of his love being so cute when she was happy. She just blushed the cutest blush you had ever seen!

But... there was someone missing in the picture. This was suppose to be a family get-together. So if there was the father and the mother, then the one that was missing was...

"HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP FOLLOWING ME?"

... their child, the son.

Kuu sighed again but was surprised to see the blood that was drying on his clothes. There was a lot of it, but Kuu knew his son would never use a knife. If his opponents didn't, then he followed the rule not to. So how was there so much blood? Just punching someone or kicking them can't make them bleed that much.

"Kuon... did you get into another fight? And... you didn't bring your enemies here, did you? And... hey! Why are you locking the door?" Kuu walked up, seeing his son frantically adjusting the lock. Locking it with a tight "click!", Kuon quickly turned around, back slamming onto the door, and with his whole body was pressed against it. Really odd behaviour...

"There's this stalker that was following me! She said she watched over me all my life!"

"Oh... Then that must be your aunt Sally. You never met her before, so I guess you would-"

"No! She's _not _my aunt! This girl is different! She's this weirdo that can glow bright colours and... and-!"

"Son..."

"I can't believe she suddenly told me she was a star. I mean... aren't stars made from gas and dust? Why would they suddenly-"

"SON!"

Kuon looked up. "Yes?"

"Kuon... before you get angry at me..."

"Yes?" Kuon stared at him. Just get to the point already!

"It's already too late." Kuu shook his head sadly, tsking as he looked at his son in the eye. "It _really _is already too late.

"Wh-what's already too late?"

"That girl you said was a stalker..." he trailed off.

"Yeah...?"

"Your mother let her inside. See?" He pointed at Julie's direction, and Kuon was gaping at her. How could she just let her in? And... the porch! He forgot to run and close the porch door! How could he be so stupid?

"MOM!" He ran up, and pushed his mother and the girl apart. "Don't get near this... freak!"

His cheeks were then pulled to the point they might stretch to circle the Earth. "Kuon... where are your manners? This kind girl is so cute! She says she's a little star that wants to help you!" Julie gushed. She blushed, clamping a hand on one of her reddened cheeks. "That is so adorable!"

"Mom... this girl just said she watched over me since I was little! That's stalking, right?"

"Well, not really. I only watched over you when you were outside. I can't see you when you're inside, since that's out of my viewing range," explained the girl. She straighten her navy blue dress, and nervously twirled her hair. "So there might be some things I don't know about you..."

"SEE! She _is _a stalker!" Kuon pointed at her, but was scolded for that.

"I told you not to point at people!"

"But she's not a person. She's some kind of-"

"Freak... yeah, you already said that." The girl continued to show her shy self, and mumbled. "I just said I was a star, and you call me a freak..." She then began to let quiet tears trickle her cheeks. But those also glowed! They were giving a white light, and a few pink diamonds were sparkling! "I'm a star, just like those in the sky." She, with her head down, pointed lamely at the sky outside.

"The... the sky?" Kuu came in, with oolong tea for all of them, and gave a filled cup to her, but she shook her head. "I can't drink."

"No, this isn't alcohol." It didn't look like it, did it? "It's just tea."

"No, I mean, I really _can't _drink it. And I don't eat." She shook her head, looking sad. "Stars don't eat or drink, so I don't either."

Kuon sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, is_ anyone_ here thinking this is a little odd? She keeps-"

"Why don't you just believe her, Kuon?" Julie calmly said, patting the girl's head. "You saw it. She glowed. Her tears glowed. Even with CG's, it's impossible to show all of that off screen, don't you think?"

His head dropped slowly in shame. "I guess..."

"And she even came down here during the meteor shower! Don't you think there's a reason?" Julie looked at her, and tried to give a good first impression. "I'm sorry, dear. It must be scary to see blood on my son, and for him to accuse you as a stalker."

"No, it's not scary." She shook her head. "Stars don't have blood, so seeing some on him doesn't scare me one bit." She looked up and down, and closed her eyes. "And it's normal for humans to find it abnormal to see me. Stars belong up in the sky, not on Earth."

"But you came anyway! And I'm so glad you did; you're so cute!" Julie immediately hugged her, cooing over the girl's cuteness.

But she stood still. She didn't blush, or smile. Being in the arms of someone was foreign, and she looked like was glaring at Julie! But she didn't talk. She looked confused, but stayed her ground. What frightened her the most was...

"I came to stop your son." She turned to glare at him instead. narrowing her eyes, she growled. "What were you thinking, trying to kill yourself?"

* * *

Kuu glanced at the girl. She said she didn't want to sleep inside, and rather wanted to be outside. She wanted to be near the stars any way she could. So he suggested her to sleep in the hamper. However, in the midst of confusion, he forgot to give her a blanket. He told his son to grab one for her, but he looked reluctant to do so.

"Kuon... she saved you. I understand _why _you would do that, but Rick saved you as well. It would go in vain if you died also."

"But... I..."

"Not another word." Kuu held up a hand, in the form of saying "stop", and smiled. "I understand your issue, and why you get bullied, and I'm sorry. But please don't do anything rash like that again. Please."

Not a word... Of course he couldn't go up against his father. "Yes, father..." He dipped his head, practically seeing his mistakes. If he died, right after Rick tried to save him, then what was the point? What was the point of saving him if he killed himself?.! Rick would be so ashamed...

And that girl...—Kuon looked out the window, where the hamper rocked silently—... opened his eyes. She cleared his mind before he did something stupid that might have upsetted Rick.

If he had listened to Tina... if that girl didn't come in time... what would have happened?

Folding the blanket, he walked out, and shivered a tad bit. How could she sleep like a rock?

_Then again... aren't stars at a thousand to a hundred thousands of degrees? And space is cold to begin with, so maybe being outside _here _doesn't bother her._

As he came up to her, he heard her mumbling. A little close up of her, he got a glimpse of her angelic form. She gave light breaths in and out, inhaling and exhaling, and she glowed quietly. Although the Hizuris lived far apart from their neighbours, she said she didn't want to cause any trouble, so she wouldn't glow as brightly as she normally would.

_That would be too frightening, as there would be this weird light from our house. _Kuon thought, dipping the hamper slightly as he sat down on it, and swished a warm blanket on top of her. As the blanket settled to cover her whole body, she glowed even more. More redder than ever, and she even smiled.

Turning over, she yawned. "Wh-what?" she mumbled, feeling a little groggy. "Who's there?" she whispered. She rubbed her eyes.

"Me." Kuon said. He patted the blanket and sighed. "My father thought it wasn't fair for you to sleep outside, so he told me to bring a blanket for... you know. Just in case you were cold."

"Oh." She finally stood upright, shaking her head to wake up up. She was now clearly awake. "It's okay. I don't want to bother you than I already have. I interfered you, and you must still be ma-"

"No... I'm not mad. I'm glad that you stopped me. I would have upsetted Rick, just like you said. I wasn't thinking clearly at the time, so of course I needed someone to slap me back to my senses." He smiled at her, for the first time, and bowed his head. "Thank you."

Surprised, she smiled back. It was warm, and he almost wished it lasted. Her smiles were bright, just as suspected, but they didn't blind him. She toned it down to the point where it would just melt him to grin some more.

Slowly closing her eyes, she said, "Say thank you."

Kuon lifted a curious eyebrow at that statement. "I already did."

"No, say thank you to Rick." She looked at him straight in the eye. "Instead of saying you're sorry or good bye, say thank you. So he doesn't worry so much. So he doesn't have to linger on Earth, trying to stop you from blaming yourself."

Say... thank you? To Rick?

But he did what she told him to, and he did it with a smile. Jumping off the hamper, letting it swing a little, he cried out to the showering sky, "THANK YOU, RICK!" And for an effect, he cupped his cheeks to spread his word. Waving up in the sky, he grinned. "Please... watch over me. Watch over Tina. And..." He looked over at the girl who was looking at the meteor showers. _Thank you. If it hadn't been for you, I would have never met this girl._

"Good! Rick has safely made it to Hades! Oh, Zeus will be happy to know this!" She clapped, and tucked herself in. "Hades, oh God of the Underworld, allow the entrance of Rick Travis."

Her whole body levitated, bobbing up and down. The blanket fell onto the hamper, and Kuon gaped at the sight. She was curled, but when she straighten herself, lifting her arms up, she glowed even more. She hummed, saying another language, and two orbs danced peacefully around her. They zipped around her dress, and over her head to her bare feet. They were the colour of gold, the same colour as her magnificent eyes.

That rare colour...

"Let him be able to communicate with his loved ones, never chaining him underground! Let him be able to roam around the Earth until he has done his duties. Until he has finished something that he couldn't do when he was alive!" she boomed. At that, the meteor shower faded. "Hades?"

She looked up into the starless skies, and sighed in relief. "Thank you. Best wishes to Persephone also. I'm sure she is loving you every day now, as you aren't as scary as she thought you were."

"Well?" Kuon asked. "Is Rick's spirit... rested?"

She smiled. "He's at the Underworld." She paused as she laughed at Kuon's surprised face. "It's not as bad as you think. It's not like the Heaven that Christians believe in, but it can't be helped. You have to face reality, and after you die, you go to the Underworld, not some happy place where you can bounce on the clouds."

Nodding, Kuon asked, "Will he... like it there?"

"Yes. He will. And he is free to visit you or Tina any time he wants to."

Kuon sighed again, happy to hear it. "Thank you... hey!" Kuon gasped. "You never gave me your name!"

"I don't have one. I already told you that." She fell onto the hamper, swinging it violently, and soon covered herself with the blanket. "I'm one of those stars that wasn't named since I wasn't found at the time. There are too many stars to begin with. It's impossible to name them all, especially since they're forming each day."

"Then... can I name you?"

At the sound of that, she came out of her blanket cave. He saw her gaped expression. "You... you would?"

"Hey, it's the least I could do. You helped me a lot today. Let's see..." He came closer to her, looking at her closely. "Hmm... you actually look like you could be Japanese to humans. So would Kyoko do? It means Tokyo's child in Japanese."

"K-Kyoko." She blushed and nodded. "That sound lovely. And my last name? All humans have last names, right?"

"Mogami. It means on top. And you're from up there..." He pointed up. "So I guess it fits, right?"

"My name is... Kyoko Mogami?" She brightened right up, shining. Her warmth hugged him kindly, and he laughed.

"So... you like it?"

"I love it!"

* * *

_**Zeus- God of gods  
**_

_**Hades- God of the Underworld/Dead  
**_

_**Persephone- Goddess of the Harvest (She can also be known the Goddess of the Underworld because Hades forced her to be his wife)  
**_

_**Forgive me with the major OCCness that might occur in this story. I'm trying my best to imagine Kuon as a 15 year old, and I seriously doubt he would have the same personality as Ren since they're two different characters.**_

_**And for Kyoko's name, I'm using the Kyoko from her stage name. I can't read Japanese, so I have no idea the meaning of her actual name.  
**_


	3. Everyone Is Born To Die

It was seven in the morning. A few birds were chirping the same old tune they always had in his life, and a few rays of sunshine seeped through his curtains. Kuon groaned a bit as some hit his eyes. Didn't he have the curtains shut? But as his squeezed eyes began to squint even more, he immediately opened them.

It was Kyoko.

Kyoko... that was a really cute name he gave.

"Good morning, Kyoko," he mustered his voice to greet her. He groaned, starting to stand up. As he rubbed his eyes, he was met with her eyes. "AH!" He fell back onto his mattress.

She was on top of him, and had her legs straddling his waist. Her tiny frame delicately bent lower, and her hands were hovering over his button-up shirt. What was she doing?

But unlike his dirty thoughts of what she was doing, she patted his chest lightly. "You have to change. You have school at 8:30." She then hopped off, and began to drag him. Her strength was powerful, probably due to the different gravity levels here on Earth, and pulled him over her shoulder as if he was a rice bag. "Off you go! To the bathroom!"

"W-wait! Kyoko, I can do it myself!"

"Really? Since I'm not going to let you skip breakfast like you normally do."

"... hey! I thought you said you couldn't see me when I was inside!"

"I did, but there's something called a window."

"..." Kuon, as he still was over her shoulder, looked at her. "WHAT?"

"Stop shouting, will you? It's too early for that." She plugged one of her ears with her finger. "Hurry up and take your shower, unless you want your father to eat all the food."

With that, she shoved him into his own bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Julie woke up with a start. There was an explosion that shattered abruptly. Shaking her husband worriedly, she threw the sheets over him as she ran to where the sound might have sounded. Coming to the living room, she skidded to a halt. She blinked at the sight she saw.

Everything... was sparkling! It was even cleaner than before! Now, that just suddenly made her feel like the before image was terrible compared to the after image. Glancing at who could have caused the explosion, she saw the little star on the floor, sweating and covered with ashes on her cheeks.

"Oh! What happened?" Julie came up to the girl, patting some of the ashes off of her, and onto the just cleaned floor. Wincing at the small mess she just made, Julie brushed it off. The girl was her current concern right now.

"Sorry... I got too happy... and I kinda..." She waved around her. She blushed a little, and giggled. "I'm sorry. It's just that... Kuon said you were going to take me shopping!" She stood up, away from Julie's grasp, and floated around the room. "Isn't that right, Kuon?"

Julie was so focused on the girl, that she didn't realize her son was in the same room. He was eating a bowl of Cheerios, and nodded and he gulped down his mouthful. He laughed. "I remember hearing you wanting to take her shopping after you came home, so I guess she got too excited. Right, Kyoko?"

"Right!" She nodded happily.

"Ky-Kyoko?" Kuu finally, but sleepily, came in to see what was the commotion. He had the most messiest bedhead, and it was going in all directions. It was like a tornado struck while he was asleep! "That's your name?"

Kyoko nodded. "Kuon named me! He named me Kyoko Mogami!"

"Kyoko Mogami... huh." Kuu looked over at his son, and laughed. "I didn't think you would choose such a cute name for a cute girl." He went over and rubbed Kuon's head with his fist, giving him a noogie. "My boy is starting to charm the girl the moment he just met her, huh?" He laughed furiously.

"Hey... DAD!"

She was definitely confused. Kyoko stood still, and just smiled at this interaction. If only she had a family... She watched sadly, but shook that thought away. Gasping, she suddenly remembered.

"Ah... is it okay if I leave the house for a stroll when Kuon's at school? I want to get used to my surroundings."

"Sure, you can do that. Or you can spy on Kuon some more from afar just like usual," Kuu joked.

"DAD!" Kuon cried.

"What?" Kuu lifted one eyebrow. "I don't see why not. As long as she doesn't make it seem like she's a crazed fan, or like she was _stalking_..." Kuu stared at his son, "... then it's fine."

Julie shook her head at this. "Or maybe she could come with me while I'm at my model shoots? It should be fine if she's with me..."

"Ah, or she could come with me," Kuu suggested. He looked to the side, as he tapped his chin. "It would be wonderful to have someone with me that I could claim as my adorable daughter..."

"OKAY! She comes with me!" Kuon grabbed Kyoko's wrist, and ran outside with her. As they got farther away from his house, he muttered, "Geez... we just met you yesterday and it seems like we have known you forever."

* * *

She sat quietly. As she hugged her legs, she shivered as a gust of wind touched her delicate skin, decorating goosebumps on her. She sighed, but kept still. The branch she was on was thin, it wouldn't be able to support a human's weight, but since she didn't have any gravity, she didn't weigh a thing. Although gravity compressed stars, leading to their death, when they turned into humans, it was nothing. They had no weight.

Kyoko leaned side-to-side, rocking her body as she waited. She watched from the distance, seeing a few people pass by the sidewalk, but she still couldn't see him.

Where was he?

She was about to leave until she saw a glimpse of his blond hair peeking out from a bush.

"KUON!" She jumped off from the branch, flying off, and collapsed onto him. He was lying down, and he groaned as his head banged onto the grass. Holding his ground, he moaned as he shook his head, trying to erase the fact that a light girl threw him down onto the ground.

"Kyoko... please don't do that."

"Sorry. I never waited for someone in such a small period of time. I'm usually waiting for an eternity!"

"An eterni- oh! Right... stars live longer lives than humans. I totally forgot." Kuon stood up, pushing her playfully to get off of him, and patted the dirt off of him. "What's it like? In space, I mean."

She was silent. She stopped smiling when he mentioned that small question. Or was it really small? She then looked away from him. Standing up, with her back towards him, the wind blew lightly. Her long black hair danced along with the wind, and as it settled, she said, "You just wait."

"W-what?" When she turned to face him, she showed a disheartened smile. "You... what do you wait for?"

"To die." She closed her eyes, and stared at the sky. There was no stars up in the skies visible to humans, but she knew they were out there. "All we do is rotate, that same boring motion, and we lead the same boring life. We are born from a nebula, and we soon shrink at some point. It takes years—10 billion even!—for us to die. We just wait there... for such a long period. Just waiting for our death to happen."

"Just waiting... but... why do you just...?"

"Other than talking to other stars, there isn't much to do. Leading a dull life... it's just tiring."

It was even more quiet, with only the whistling from the wind, and the laughter from afar. But what interrupted them was a cry.

"THERE! There he is!"

Both turning, they noticed they were surrounded by many men. They looked slightly older than Kuon, and they wore a crazed grin. The one who was leading them? Of course... it was...

"This was the man who killed Rick!" Tina said. Her finger pointed at him, and she growled. "If Rick never met you, then he would have never died!"

Glaring at her, he was going to retort her false accusation, until Kyoko snapped her fingers. This caught everyone's attention, and she giggled.

"This... is why humans can be so stupid sometimes..."

She walked up to Tina, and gave a frightening aura surround her whole body. She wasn't the angel that Kuon first met. No... not even a devil, but more like... a demon. The men that was guarding Tina, who were suppose to prevent her entrance, baked away as fear jabbed them.

"It seems you humans don't understand. You live _such _short lives. There is no such thing as a person that never dies. So... if Kuon never met Rick, he would never died?" Kyoko grabbed Tina's collar and spat, "Don't make me laugh. He would have died even if those two never met."

Shaking in fury, Tina shook. She trembled, but managed to muster up some courage up against her opponent. "You... you're the one who was with Kuon. Don't you have any heart? _He," _she jabbed a finger pointing Kuon, "killed my boyfriend! You saw it with your own eyes!"

"Yeah... just like you. It was a hit-and-run. Rick pushed Kuon out of the way, and the car ran over him. Why are you blaming Kuon? You should be channeling all of your real anger at the real killer. It's because of your selfishness, the urge to blame Kuon for everything, that you want to make Kuon blame himself for something he never did."

Tina winced, but she continued to argue. "How could you be so heartless? You have a stone heart! Can't you... can't you understand that-"

"-I shouldn't talk about the dead like that? Oh? Anyone who was born, is born for only one purpose. And that's to live life, then die. Once they die, that's it. If I can't speak ill to the dead, then it's okay to speak ill to the soon-dead? Which is everyone..."

"H-hey! You can't just...!" Tina whipped out of Kyoko's grasp, and held a hand, wanting to slap the arrogant girl. How dare she say that? But she was too quick, and soon had Kyoko's foot curling her back. Screaming, tears flowed as her back cracked loudly.

"T-Tina!" The henchmen shuddered, and many left. They didn't want their friend's girlfriend to be hurt, but the others depended on living. And this girl... seemed to look like she didn't want the living to live. Everyone is born to die... did she want everyone to die before her?

Kuon, staring at the kind girl torturing Tina, soon was surprised when she let go. "Do you see him?" Kyoko pointed at an empty space, and an... was it an illusion? But no, there he was. Rick... not in the flesh, but he was there.

"R-Rick?" She gasped. Her hands were reaching to her mouth in surprise. "I-is that you?"

_"Tina, I'm very disappointed in you."_ He went up to her, and stretched her cheeks. _"I understand you hated Kuon taking up most of our time that we usually have together, but you what you did... that was too far!"_

"B-but I was so upset! And now you're gone..." She let out a tear. She shook, and she finally... "I miss you." She outstretched her arms, but she went through him when she tried to hug him. He disappeared for a moment, then materialized. "I... I'm sorry. I guess... I wasn't thinking straight."

_"You think?.!" _Rick walked up to her, and patted her head._ "But... I'll forgive you. It just shows that you love me. But, you have to move on."_

"B-but...!"

_"No buts. I would hate to see you with another man, but... I would also hate it if you led a lonely life. Please... do it for me."_

Tina started to cry some more; she wanted to refuse, but when she felt Kyoko's hand on her shoulder, that warm feeling bubbled up in her. She smiled, and let happier tears fall.

"But I'll never love anyone as much as I did with you. But... I'll try, Rick. I'll try... just for you."

* * *

"Hey... when you said that everyone is born to die, were you referring to yourself?" Kuon asked. They were already apologized by Tina, and she went out to fire her stupid bodyguards. If they couldn't defend her from someone that was younger than them, what was the point of having them?

Kuon waited. He then got the response he knew she was going to reply with. "Yes. My only purpose in life is to die. Other than that, I have nothing else to live for."

"Then what's the point in telling me not to throw away my life willingly? _You're _going to accept the fact that you were born to die. That can't be it!"

"I'm not a human like you, so my perspective in life can change however I wa-"

"STOP!" Kuon went to grip Kyoko's wrist. He forced her to look at him, and he lowered his head, bangs covering him. "If you show me the meaning for living, right after my best friend died, is it okay for me to do the same?"

Her eyes widened, but then she nodded. "Only if you're able to."


	4. The Beginning of Ren

_**"Angel With A Shotgun" by the Cab. That is such an awesome song... Another random recommendation.**_

* * *

Overlooking the price, she shook her head furiously. One hundred dollars for a simple dress? Were they mad? There was nothing to buy in space, and if there was, it would surely not be at that high of a price!

"A-are you sure? I don't really want to be a burden to you..." Kyoko examined the dress. It looked pretty, she could say that. She loved the green fabric, and it didn't hug her waist too tight like the ones that she tried on previously. There was a lovely sky blue ribbon that was sewn in various places to appear like there were flowers blooming on it. Though... was the price really necessary for something so simple?

"Nonsense! You look so cute in it! Scratch that... everything you wear makes you cute!" Julie cried out, gushing at the sight. She wore a wig, along with sunglasses, and a pair of contacts. Just in case someone wanted her to take off her sunglasses, she would cry, "Oh my god! Do I _look _like Julie Hizuri? _Do I_?" It was always funny when people would apologize for the misunderstandings, and she would get on with her life as if it never happened.

"B-but... I'll go choose a different one! I don't like this one!" Kyoko slammed the door, and a few swishes were sounded.

Julie sighed. "My... she shouldn't worry so much about the price. I'll gladly pay until I'm bankrupt."

"Mom... be careful what you wish for." Kuon said. He was with them, since it looked like Kyoko might wanted him nearby, just in case she made some mess ups for "acting like a human". He looked wearily as the girl ran to another clearance rack, and suddenly fumed when she came back and said she decided not to let them buy anything.

"Look..." He grabbed both of her shoulders, and a shadow casted in front of his eyes. He growled, "You were excited this morning, and right now, you're just wasting our time!"

"KUON!" Julie gasped. "It can't be helped..."

He groaned. He grabbed Kyoko's wrist, which this might be the... fifth time today, and he flicked his finger to the clothes rack. The hangers clanked, jangling and swinging loudly as he grabbed a pair of pants, and a tank top. With a couple of necklaces, a belt, and a hairband, he threw her into the changing rooms.

"Change into that!" he shouted behind the door.

After that, with a quick click, Kyoko peeked out. "Uh... what do I do with this?" She held up the hairband. She never seen either Kuon and his family wearing one, so she never knew how to use it.

Coming up to her, he told her to close her eyes. Was he angry? But she obeyed. She felt a push, and a light weight resting on her head. When she felt something delicately behind her ears, she heard him say, "Now open your eyes."

She did, and she saw a kind reflection looking back to her.

She was wearing a pink tank top with yellow spaghetti straps. Her jeans were hugging her waist with a braided maroon belt. Wearing a light black vest, with its straps dangling, and its various zippers open, what was to gasp at was how she wore her jewelry as if it was the most difficult jewel to fashion. It was just a regular pliable iron loop, really thin, and it swung a charm. Her hairband was plain also, just a plastic one, and it made her hair even more darker than it was before.

She was so... cute!

"Oh... Kuon! I can't believe it! When you're angry, good things happen sometimes!" Julie exclaimed. "You have an eye of fashion, do you know that?"

At the comment of when he was angry, he ignored completely at the compliment his mother gave him. "So many people were hurt since I was angry though... There's no way that's a good thing..."

"AH! I said _sometimes! _Not _all _the time!" She waved her hands frantically. "Anyway... let's forget about that. Let's go pay for the outfit you gave her and-"

"No need."

"What?"

Her son's head was still hanging, but when he finally lifted it, he sighed. He breathed harshly, and pointed to the cash register. "I paid for it already, see?"

Indeed he did, but... what was with the many bags? Kyoko walked up to the cashier, and her eyes became round. "W-why is there so much? Do clothes expand like stars? I-I had no idea!" she exclaimed, clearly surprised on why there was so much.

"That's not the case. You liked that outfit so much, I just bought ten of the same one."

"..." Kyoko glanced at Kuon. "I'm sorry... I must have misheard you. Can you repeat it again?"

Not realized the explosion of fury that was going to happen, he nodded. He repeated, "Since you liked that outfit so much, I bought ten of the same-"

"ARE YOU INSANE? WHY WOULD I NEED TEN OF THE SAME OUTFIT?"

* * *

He pouted. Was there a more childish pout you have ever seen? There was even four pink circles imprinted on his face, two on each. Kyoko pulled his cheeks, just as she had seen Julie had done, but she didn't use her nails (Thank god).

She pouted as well, but soon softened her eyes. "I'm sorry. I was just angry. That was really overboard, giving me ten outfits. I'm glad that they're now all different. You're really great at choosing girl clothes. I'm not even sure how to do that!"

She twirled the necklace he bought for her. The charm that hanged on it was just a simple mood ring. She had seen them many times, as a lot of the girls she examined that were with Kuon would sometimes playfully let him wear one. They were probably checking if Kuon really _did _like them as he said. Too bad he was dumped because a ring that didn't glow red.

They were already both home, laughing at Kuon for his still redden cheeks, until they saw Kuu sighing on the couch. He was holding an envelope, ripped open, and was crumpling it.

"What's wrong, honey?" Julie went up to him, patting his shoulders. "Did something bad happen?"

But Kuon knew what it was. He immediately snatched the paper out of his father's hands and scanned its contents. "I didn't get the part again?" Kuon sighed. He plopped down next to his father, and slammed his hands onto his face. "Man, I don't know what I'm doing wrong! I act as much as I could, the _best _that I could at the audition, but I still didn't get it?"

"Son, it's probably because..."

"... because I'm incapable in acting? Maybe I should just quit."

"You ca-"

"YOU CAN'T!" Kyoko dropped the shopping bags and shook furiously. "Y-you love acting! You always look happy when you're doing it! I always saw that in you, and every time you acted, you looked like you were possessed. I refuse to let you quit!"

"But I-"

"No buts! What about... how about not acting in California? Will that help?"

"Not acting in- What would that do?"

"People mainly let you get the role _sometimes _since you're related to Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri. If you changed yourself, acted somewhere else that didn't know your relationship with them, then..."

"Then I might get a better chance at being accepted. Directors always expect too much for people that are related to celebrities. That bugs me a lot." Kuon looked at Kyoko, and smiled. "Well, there is this _one _place that I always wanted to visit again..."

* * *

It was silent. As Kyoko waited quietly as a girl called "Jelly Woods" was working on Kuon's transformation, Kyoko glanced at the man responsible for hiring him. He claimed to be Lory Takarada, president of "Lory's Majestic Entertainment". Or LME for short. The previous boss of Kuu, he claimed to give Kuon the stage he wanted. But it would have to wait until he knew Japanese, enough that he would be mistaken as a native to their country.

They were at Tokyo, Japan...

Lying still, Kyoko suddenly gasped as she saw Kuon. He... looked different? His blond hair no longer held its light, and instead, wore a brunette colour. His beautiful green eyes were replaced with brown ones, ones that were practically the most common. But he still looked beautiful.

When Ms. Woods gave him a mirror to look at, he looked surprised at her work. "Wow... I barely recognize myself!"

"That means I did a job well done! If _you _can't recognize yourself, then everyone else won't think of you as Kuon Hizuri."

He looked over, looking at the girl that was quietly at the other side. She was sitting patiently, blinking at the sight of him, but was still smiling. He brought her here, although it wasn't really necessary, but he did it because he needed the motivation. He didn't want to do it alone.

"Hey... Kyoko." He walked over to her. "What should I be called? Since I named you; it's your turn."

"U-umm... It should be Japanese, right? You chose a Japanese name for me, and you're in Japan right now, so..." She looked around. "Oh geez, I don't know any Japanese!" She thought for while, then she asked, "What is your favourite flower?"

"I guess the lotus...? Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe the translation of your favourite flower could be your first name... or last name if it fits!" She fidgeted, and looked up to Lory. "How do you say "lotus" in Japanese?" she asked politely.

"It's "Ren"."

"Yeah, that actually sounds like a nice name," Ren said. "And for my last name? What else do you want to translate it to?"

"Ah... I'm not entirely sure... I'll think of something that goes with the name, Ren! Soon..." she muttered. She would soon have to learn Japanese as well with Kuon, and she hoped she would be able to be at the same pace as him, same wave length.

When she looked up, despite her depression at not choosing him a surname, she saw him laughing.

"What? It's not funny!" she cried, blushing. "I told you I'll come up with a name!" she repeated constantly.

They both left the room, with only Kyoko arguing one-sided, and that left the President and the makeup muse alone.

Ten, Jelly Woods real name, laughed. She covered her mouth with a single hand, but her squeak escaped her lips. "My... that girl. Do you think Kuu was lying when he said she was a star from the _sky_? She's awfully beautiful, though to the eyes to the ignorant, she might be plain."

"I understand. I sense good things will come from her. I can guarantee it." Lory glanced at the open door, and went over to close it.

As the doors were closed shut, a roar of laughter might be heard outside the doors. Both Kuon and Kyoko ran, with the little star chasing the large teen around the halls. He just commented that she might make him wait forever for a surname, then his name would be forever just Ren.

"I'll get to it; I told you!" Kyoko cried, grabbing him in time to tackle him to the ground.

* * *

_**I'm not even sure WHERE Kuon was born in. Or at least... where Kuu and Julie live. All we know so far is that he lives at the States.**_


	5. Never Again

_**From this chapter and forth, the speech is all in Japanese. Before, it was just English.**_

_**And should this chapter be rated M? It's only simple things but I'm not entirely sure if it fits in T or M. And if this chapter IS rated M, then I'm guessing that it might be the only one that will.  
**_

_**Note: In this chapter, Ren is 17. Kyoko's age is still unknown due to the fact she's not a HUMAN. And the words in bold are when they're both talking in English rather than in Japanese.  
**_

* * *

Two years had passed quickly in Japan. Their summer was steaming hot, but they made due with it as many ate shaved ice, with their abundant flavours. One particular tall teen went over to buy one, with the flavours of melon and strawberry. He was eyed by many of the women on the beach, but he ignored them all. He was concentrated on getting his order, and going back to _his _girl.

He was rather possessive when she was surrounded by men. He always worried that some day, she would leave his side. Although... she wasn't _really _his. And he didn't even know that the feeling that possessed him every time was jealousy. He always assumed he felt that way because her innocence might get her hurt _again_, and he should be guarding her.

He was, as most would say, her loyal guard dog.

When he came back with his cup of shaved ice, his eyes narrowed as she was, once again, surrounded by men. It was either men or teens around his age, and right now was men. He growled at this.

She was looking around at them, and was frightened at the attention she was getting. She was wearing pink-striped bikini, with a few ruffles on her top. On her right wrist hugged an orange flower bracelet. The same went for the one she placed on her arm. Her hair was cut and dyed to a wonderful fiery orange, which highlighted her golden eyes. With a few basic brushes of blush and eyeliner, she managed to bring cuteness to whole new level.

She was originally going to sit with Ren on the towel that they brought, with the see-through daisy umbrella she brought (she thought it looked adorable). She just didn't realize that with her alone, she looked like an all-access pass. It seemed like she _wanted _to get picked on. Not _too _sexy, mind you, but she was just so alone to the mens' eyes!

"Hey, cutie. Are you alone? We could treat you _real good._" A man, who flexed his muscles impressively, said to her in a sultry voice.

Another leaned forward, occupying Ren's space, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You _must _be lonely, if a girl like you is just sitting here by yourself."

"No, I'm not alone. But thank you for the offer." She smiled politely. She glowed literally, but in the eyes of the men, her glow was too much to handle. Many were bombarded by her flashes, but others fell onto the sand, blood trickling down their noses.

She blinked, and wondered what happened to them, until she led her eyes to someone she so patiently waited for.

"Ren! You came back!" she exclaimed. She saw the Demon Lord instead of Ren, but kept her composure. He _might _have knocked them down... or not. She beamed, and pointed around her. "These nice men offered at free dinner to us both! Isn't that nice of them?"

_What?.! We didn't say that! _They sweated as they saw the teen smile. Usually, they wouldn't be threatened, but the guy's height was... abnormal. Too tall for his age, and he looked like he was twenty (He's actually just seventeen)!

"Ah... never mind. Nice meeting you two!" And they fled for their lives. After meeting the Demon Lord, they _definitely_ didn't want to mess with him. Some dragged their men away, leading a long wave down the beach.

Ren, who sat down calmly, picked on his dessert, and soon scooped it up. Letting it melt in his tongue, he glanced to the side where she was looking at him. "What?" he asked. He dropped his hands to the side, placing the cup away, and tilted his head. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You did it again."

"I did... what?"

"I keep telling you to stop beating people up for no apparent reason. Why did you do that?"

He lifted the styrofoam cup back up, scooped a bigger piece, and swallowed. He continued to that, annoying her even more.

"UGH! Just finish your dessert and... hey! I though you didn't like sweets!" Kyoko said. She remembered him always shaking his head when the President was offering chocolates while being in a tooth fairy costume. (Bad fairy! You can't give teeth rotting sweets even if you do like to collect teeth!) "Why are you...?"

"It's hot today. I might as well have some... do you want one bite?" He scooped down to the last bit, and held it up near her lips. "It tastes really good, you know."

This would make girls _instantly _wanting to get that indirect kiss he was offering. Kyoko, however, just shook her head. "I can't eat, 'member?"

"Ah... that's right." He then finished it, and went over to the garbage can quickly and back again. He didn't want any more people trying to pick her up every time he left her. As he got back, she was still alone (Thank goodness), and she gleamed brightly when he came back.

"Why did you want to come to the beach for?" she asked.

She was happy to finally learn fluent Japanese after two years. She learned quicker than Ren, however, due to her mother tongue, which was Witika. It was an "alien language" to humans, as this was the language of the stars. Due to the fact that humans were made of star dusts long, long ago, the language they make had bits and pieces from her language. It was kinda like Japanese had bits and pieces of Chinese. For her, every single language on Earth had bits and pieces of Witika.

"I auditioned for a part yesterday, for "Reactions". If I get the part, I might get a debut," he said.

She clapped, laughing when he bowed. "But wasn't the President going to give you your debut?"

"Yes, but I can't just wait around and expect opportunity to fall on my laps. I might as well go around and audition for a more better chance for public exposure."

When the two were finished for the day, after playing with each other, they both drove back to his apartment. Ren was given one, thanks to Lory, and Kyoko lived with him. She was fine with sleeping on the roof, but Ren insisted that she slept in the guestroom. He just couldn't let a young girl sleep outside each time. It was fine before, in the hamper during summer, but once the harsher winters came forth, he couldn't stand but let her stay inside for now on.

Even if it meant she wasn't near with the stars.

She hopped to the kitchen, and grabbed her apron. It wasn't a frilly, pink apron, but it still made Ren wish he could just hug her tight every time she smiled, just chopping those onions, and how her luscious lips could curl to a smile... If he could just touch them with his own...

WHOA! What the heck...! What was he just thinking just now? Ren staggered, holding onto his couch for support. He sat stiffly, soon releasing his whole body backwards and plopping onto the couch. Staring at the ceiling, he heard the whirring of the fan. Just staring at that...

He then sat up, and watched as Kyoko just "magically" finished his dinner in just three minutes.

"I don't want to eat..." he would complain.

"But you have to," was her reply.

She was a wonderful cook, despite not being able to eat. She just copied the chefs on TV, the Internet... any resource she could use, she would just copy.

She might seem like a maid to him, but she wasn't. He felt guilty every time she cooked, so he one day decided to help too. If it weren't for the explosions and the burning, he might have been banned by his own kitchen if she didn't have any sympathy for his lack of cooking skills.

She taught him basic ones, which he failed badly in the beginning, but with her as his teacher, he managed to get through quite a lot of recipes.

"Thank you for the steak." He clapped his hands, said his thanks to the gods for this wonderful meal (and thanked Kyoko, of course!) and he then was about to get his first bite when Kyoko stood up. "What is it?"

"I think... I should make a date with-"

"A DATE?.!" This caught his attention. "With who?"

She shook her head. "No! Not that kind of date. Just a dinner date."

_WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE? _"With who?" he asked again.

"Zeus," she said, "and Hera."

He then sighed with relief. It was just those two. If it was just Zeus, he would be more worried. Sure, Zeus was already married to Hera, but that didn't stop him from pursuing for more women in his life.

Ren was already worried, but he soon calmed himself down. "I can come as well, can't I?"

She blinked at this, and bit her lips. "I think... I guess you could?" She wondered if the god and goddess would want a mortal at their table. And it was really rare that a human could live after the sight of an immortal. This was one of the few reasons why they were always coming down to Earth in a different form, rather than their usual look.

Kyoko often went to dinner with the immortals, as they adored her. She was like a little sister of theirs. She was liked by them all, _especially _Zeus, but they couldn't pursue her any further than a simple hello thanks to Ren always being near her. Although the only time he wasn't was when she went to the bathroom or to sleep, they still didn't want to risk his anger. His rivaled a god's, and _that _frightened them the most.

She was like an angel, despite the fact the was born from gas and dust. It didn't really matter really, as Aphrodite was born from Ouranos's blood. Gods and goddesses weren't born the "usual way", not always, so Kyoko wasn't an oddity to them.

Not being Greek at the slightest, these gods still fell in love with her, as if she was one of their own.

* * *

"Ren! What was wrong with you? You kept glaring at Zeus all night!" Kyoko shouted as the two got home. Home... it was like it belonged to the both of them, and not just him.

She flew, flying him down to the roof of his apartment, and she let the two sink down until they got to their floor. It was a good thing their rooms were at the top floor, or people would wonder how an imaginary elevator got installed without them knowing.

"You're just lucky he didn't zap you with lightning. If he did..." she shuddered. She looked around and patted his chest. She wanted to pat his shoulder for not getting obliterated by the god, but she couldn't reach him due to her short height. "Man... Zeus made me too short. Or at least, he made you too tall."

"What? He didn't make me!" Ren cried out.

"You're right... Epimetheus made you too tall." She then walked away.

Left alone, Ren blinked. "Who's Epimetheus?" he cried out.

* * *

At a luxurious apartment, a certain teen was groaning in agony.

Ren sighed heavily as he read the letter he got the _very _next day. "I got rejected... again! What did I do wrong? They just asked me to play a man in love, and that's what I did!" He crumpled the paper and threw it into the trash can. "I've been in love before..."

"Have you really? Women always leave you, dumping you every time." Lory puffed a cigar. He was at his house, inspecting on his progress, and he was shaking his head in disapproval. "I told you I would set your stage for you. Weren't you listening?"

"I was... it's just that-"

"Yeah, yeah... I heard it all from Kyoko." He jammed his cigar into the ash tray, and looked over at the fireplace. There were several frames of him and Kyoko together. The most recent one was the one with the two of them at the beach, as that was the only one with her hair cut and dyed. "It's a shame her hair was cut. She looked really beautiful with it long before."

"Uh... yeah..." Ren thought painfully at the time where she was _forced _to cut her hair.

***Flashback***

_"R-Ren!" she cried out. Her arms were tightly locked with rope. Her wrists were tied against a knob, with her body practically half exposed to him. She cried even more when the man groped her in such a way, she felt her stomach lurch. The man already ripped her clothes with his knife. Her pants were unseen on her, revealing her bare legs, as they were already ripped off of her body. Only her panties were seen. If only he could stop her struggling so he could remove her top...  
_

_Ren was also tied, but unlike her, which she was standing upright on her knees, his hands were tightly against his back. He was lying on the floor, watching his friend getting raped before him. "HEY! Stop that!"  
_

_The man watched him, and wondered whether or not to let her go. "Hmm... should I?" He grabbed her chin, and lifted her to look at him. "Should I?" he asked again. He didn't let her answer, as he slipped his hand under her shirt, and plucked open the clip on her bra. Her eyes widened, as she felt the fabric fall from her chest, and onto the floor. "Mmm... I wonder what you look like without any clothes covering your virgin skin?"  
_

_"St-stop!"  
_

_"Oh? Is the boyfriend jealous? Judging from her appearance, she looks like a virgin..." He snaked a hand under her shirt, and felt her perky nipples, and teased them.  
_

_She winced, and wanted to run from him, and free Ren, but she was all tied up right now.  
_

_"Lovely..." The man rested his whole hand on her right breast, and squeezed it."They're small, but very firm. I can't wait to see what those tiny breasts look like..." He bent down to lick her neck, causing her to shiver in fear, not pleasure.  
_

_"Stop it..." Ren growled. He pushed his knees to the floor, and attempted to lift himself up. "Stop doing that... TO KYOKO!" Staggering to stand up, he ran up to him. Despite losing his energy trying to free himself, he had enough in his legs to give him a good kick.  
_

_Kyoko, who was weary from struggling from the raper, was panting. Her monstrous strength wasn't there, as she was too frightened at the experience. She then screamed when Ren was knocked down.  
_

_"REN!" she screamed. Her body lurched forward, but she bounced back to the door she was imprisoned on. She saw blood coming out, from his wrist and his... head. "No... don't die on me!"  
_

_"SHUT UP!" The man dropped Ren down to the floor, and tore the rope off from her. She whipped around and wanted to slap him, but her power lowered the more the man touched her. "Ah... you struggle too much. Maybe a few pills will calm you down. No, better yet!" The man bent over, and took a log of wood. "If you're unconscious, I could do _whatever _I want with you."_

_He slammed it down on her head, but instead of blood coming out, a fury of light came flying into the man's eyes. He was the one that was unconscious. Kyoko suddenly freed herself, but she ended up cutting the rope into too many small pieces. She did the same with Ren's. If the man woke up, he would do the same to other women... he would rape them. She couldn't let that happen. So the next longest thing to strap the man in was...  
_

***SHING!***_  
_

_... her hair. The long curtain of hair held in her hands wrapped around the man's wrists and legs so he would look like a pretzel when the police came._

_When Ren woke up the next day, he still saw Kyoko's clothes all tattered, with her skull glowing from the man's blow. What surprised him the most was the fact her hair was cut short.  
_

***End of Flashback*  
**

"After that, you really went all out to kill that guy. Good thing you didn't. He just hanged himself after, as he didn't want to go to jail a second time for rape. Why in the world would they release him is beyond me..." Lory looked at the frames and he walked up and took one. "Other than picture frames, you have an album of you two together, right?"

"Yes, I do." Ren said. He had two right now, one for each year they were together.

"You're awfully protective. Is it because of... you know what?"

"Yes! Why would I want that to happen a second time?"

"All this for a friend?"

"Yeah... what's your point?"

Lory placed the frame back, and glared at him. "_I will never be your special one._"

"H-huh?" What was the President saying? "Pardon?"

"_The weight of your love and mine is different._"

"..." Still not getting it...

"_I feel even more lonelier when we're together_."

"What are you saying to me?" Ren just watched as the President recited many break-up lines to him. "Stop it; you're freaking me out."

"Aren't these the lines that your previous girlfriends used to break up with you? They're quite popular, and they make the words "I want to break up with you" seem like poetry to your ears, don't they?" Lory smiled. "And how did you react to them?"

"I let my girlfriends leave me. Why?" he said in a straight tone. "I did it since they didn't love me as much as they thought they did. So I let them go; I was only thinking of their happiness."

"FOOL! Ugh... no wonder Kuu says you're hopeless. They wanted you to be jealous, since you have such a fake aura around you, and you probably just treated them as if they were friends. What would you do if Kyoko said that to you? If she said, "_I want to break up with you._"?"

"We aren't even dating," stated Ren. He glared at him. "Please don't make a ruckus soon. I understand that every time love is involved, there must be a time bomb of love lectures about to explode. Don't wake Kyoko up."

Lory waved his hand. "Whatever... just answer me! What would you do if she said that?" he asked.

"I would do what I always do. I would say, "_I see, you don't love me. Well, then it's okay for you to brea..._"." Ren blinked his eyes. "_It's ok__ay for you to break up with m..."."  
_

"You just can't do it, can you?" Lory chuckled.

And this left Ren to his thoughts. _Why can't I? It's not like we're dating! _He kept reminding himself that.

***Flashback***

_"Tsuruga!" she shouted out.  
_

_Kuon jumped at the sound one day, as it was when they were all eating breakfast, minus Kyoko of course. He leaned to the side, and saw her reading a newspaper. She already knew Japanese already (oh... how that made him jealous), but he knew that right now, she wasn't rubbing it in.  
_

_**"Tsuruga? What about it?"** he asked.  
_

_**"Ren Tsuruga! Doesn't that sound nice?"** Kyoko said excitedly._

_He was going to comment on it, but Lory beat to the punch right past him. **"It would be Tsuruga Ren, since in Japan, it's surname first, the first name last."**  
_

_**"I-Is that a good name?"** she murmured. _

_Sighing, Kuon smiled._**_ "Took you a week to come up with a name... and I thought of yours in just seconds."_**

**_"Hey! At least you have an alias now!"  
_**

***End of Flashback*  
**

As Lory left, Ren closed the doors quietly, he walked first to the guestroom. He always did, just to make sure she didn't get any nightmares. When he saw that she was sleeping soundly, he went back to his own.

With the sheets over his head, he murmured to himself, "It was just an act. All I had to do was say I didn't care—so why couldn't I do it?"

* * *

_**The bikini that Kyoko wears in this chapter is the same as the cover of volume 13.  
**_

_**Aphrodite: Goddess of Love  
**_

_**Ouranos: Better known as Uranus, he is the God of the Heavens/Sky  
**_

_**Epimetheus: Titan of Afterthought, created humans and animals, and gave them the characteristics. And NO, it wasn't Prometheus that made humans. He's the Titan of Forethought, BTW. He just inspected and gave the humans fire. (That's the myth I got at school. If anyone else got something different, let me know.)  
**_

_**Just in case people don't know who Zeus is, and if they think he ISN'T a playboy... well, to me he was. He had many affairs, with goddesses, titanesses, and mortal women when he was married to Hera, the goddess of marriage. What makes me curious is that she didn't just leave him or AT LEAST kill him for doing that. **_**I _would just hate to be around a man that does that behind my back._**

**_Random note... I just noticed that I use ellipses (...) A LOT. Huh, I never noticed that until now. XD Maybe I use it TOO MUCH, but I'm not entirely sure.  
_**


	6. A Lost Warmth

_**The beginning is just a repeat from Ren's flashback from the last chapter. Just a tiny warning up ahead for you guys. Er... girls. It's **_**still _rated M-like... I'm not good at writing those, so forgive me. _**

* * *

***Flashback***_  
_

_She was a star, a really fragile one, and she didn't glow the brightest. She wasn't well-known like the Sun, and she wasn't as bright in colour. It would make her feel left out, as her only friends that were the same as her left her alone to float in space. She was alone... she was alone..._

_Someone..._

_Anyone..._

_She didn't want to be alone anymore!_

_"Huh? What the...?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Tracing who could have done it, she saw a man, who had a pepper and salt beard scuffling his chin. She blinked, as she suddenly gasped at what was happening. Then man grabbed her wrist, similar to how Ren did, but with more force. He led her into his home, but she couldn't break free. She was too weak suddenly. But why?_

_Her whole body was exhausted. Was it because of the body she was using was close to reaching its limit? It had been around two years..._

_The man realized her exhaustion, but he didn't try to help her. Instead, he grabbed some rope from his drawer, and tied her to his bedroom's door. He look hungrily as she sweated in front of him, her whole clothes drenched in her sweat. Her hair was wet in a messy pony tail, and her eyes were weary. She showed no life to him when he tighten the grip of her wrists even more._

_A knock was heard. The man looked up, and Kyoko watched as he sluggishly went to see who was disturbing his time, as he was watching a delicious looking show._

_Kyoko closed her eyes, but quickly snapped them open when she saw Ren fall in front of her. "Ren?"_

_He groaned. He must have followed her! Oh, she shouldn't have walked away from him! Even if she was angry at him, even if she wanted him to be farther from her as possible, she didn't want this!_

_"K-Kyoko? Is that you?" He opened one eye, saw her form, and growled. "How dare he... make you look like that!"_

_"Ren, please. Just get out first! I'll be fine! Just... be safe and-"_

_"I won't leave a friend behind! You... I can't just leave someone who made me realize how I should value my life to throw away theirs!"_

_"I won't die; don't worry." She tried to reassure him. But that just made him angrier._

_"Oh, yeah? You do understand that most rapers kill the people they rape after they're done, so they don't go to the police and rat on them? You could be one of them and-"_

_"Alright, that's enough." The man came back, and tied Ren up. How on Earth was he more powerful than him? Then again, a lunatic is usually more powerful than a person who is sane._

_"Let her go!" Ren shouted._

_"No way. And let this wonderful piece of food go to waste?" He went over and hovered a hand over her head. He went lower, down to her chest. Then even lower, to her stomach. And then..._

_She screamed loudly when he skillfully took off her pants, letting out a ferocious sounding rip. Her panties were shown from the rip, black frilled with red lace, and she panted when his hand rubbed her core gently._

_"Mmm... how yummy she looks." He already took off her jacket beforehand, and all that was left was her shirt, bra, and her panties that left her still safe from the "naked" zone. She whimpered as the man ripped more of her shirt, claiming that she wasn't showing enough skin. After a few frustrated grunts, he pulled out a knife._

_"DON'T!" shouted Ren. He, even though he was tied up, sent several haunting glares at the man. "Don't you dare...!"_

_Unaffected by this, the man just sliced up more of her shirt. Soon, his last rip ripped open the fabric that was covering her cleavage. It wasn't long, due to her A-cup, but this excited the man. He placed his lips on it, and gave pleasure to bite her, sucking her skin till it left his mark on her._

_Her arms flung, but the man made sure that it flung in a way that she flung herself to him. Leaning against him, she squeezed her eyes shut as he kissed her skin. His rough chin scratched her, letting her shudder._

Help me, Ren... HELP ME!_  
_

_He wasn't satisfied again. He wanted something else. So he unclipped her bra, a matching one with her panties, and let it fall gracefully on the floor. It first fell onto her lap, but it slid coldly against the harsh floor that refused to erase the man's presence. She was trapped, and Ren was with her. If only she could be saved._

_She then gasped as she could feel his hands trespassing on her body. She could feel them going over her gates, smashing the locks and entering her haven. They were touching her bare skin, those hands... They were _definitely_ not washed, as she felt the grime rubbing onto her skin. He then managed to soar higher and tickled her hardened peaks, but giving her no sensual pleasure. She wasn't moaning with pleasure when he squeezed her breasts, but moaning for it to stop._

Stop... STOP!

_Her prayers were answered when Ren knocked the man off from her. She was glad, but she was shocked again when the man kicked him back. She screamed, wishing for this to be a dream—no! A nightmare!_

_But the man came back to her, hugging her. She was scared. He released the chains that binded her, but refused to let her injure him. Then he murmured of wanting to do whatever he wanted with her, and he came down onto her using a log that just happened to be in his room. He must have been a lumberjack in his life, or he still is._

_But what he didn't suspect was her being a star. As a star, she had no blood. So when he hit her skull, it opened her light for him to see. This blinded him painfully, shocking him and leading him into a deep sleep. He was unconscious, which was ironic as he was trying to make her unconscious._

_Kyoko glanced around. She didn't want to kill him, as she wasn't a killer. Even though he did all that to her, she wasn't going to stoop to a level where she would kill anyone who made her angry. She then freed herself, taking off the rope that still remained on her wrists. She did the same with Ren._

_Looking at the still man, she sighed. He must not be forgiven. Looking down at the knife he used at her, she held it in her hands. Taking it into one only, she gripped a handful of her hair. Slashing it clean, the grip that she had, she was then left with her hair in her hand. Holding onto it tightly, she made quick work with the man, tying him in away that he couldn't be free until someone cut her hair open. Calling the police, she told them to go the man's residence._

_Thinking he might have been a well-known raper, she left, teleporting back to Ren's apartment with all the strength she had left._

_She stumbled, as she had to hold Ren with little strength. Glancing up at the window that twinkled smiling lights, she felt that her kin were laughing at her, for letting herself be touched by a disgusting human so willingly. Having his arm around her shoulder, she collapsed into Ren's king-sized bed. She was too tired to even go back to her own room._

_As night became day, Ren regained conscious again. When he woke up, Kyoko still had her skull cracked open, similar to how Zeus had his*, but she didn't ask for it to be. He gasped when he saw the bright glow, but as he traveled beyond from that and her shredded clothes, he blinked at how she had her hair cut._

***End of Flashback*  
**

Kyoko laid herself in a deep sleep, wrapping her blanket around her. The warmth soon was fading, as she became absent to it. Her limit on her body really _had _reached its limit. Maybe she only had a year left...

* * *

"Mars Cluster?" Ren looked at the paper that the President gave him in the morning. "Why's it called that?"

"Mars, as the god of war. This is a fighter movie, and many of the characters are in a fight to the death to see who would win the grand prize. They don't know what it is, but they presume it is riches that are _far _from the eyes can see. It's impossible to tell whether the prize has an end." Lory sighed. "It doesn't seem like the script currently gives away what it is. Too bad there's no book that you could refer to."

"No, that's alright." Ren looked down and muttered. "I think I can do this."

"Good. I think this would be a good movie debut for you to start off, as you already are good at martial arts. But be careful, as others are fighting for your role as well."

"I understand."

When Ren came out of the President's room, and saw Kyoko sleeping at the body length couch. She murmured in her sleep, and she nuzzled and smiled as she went into her reverie. Whatever she was dreaming, it must have been wonderful.

Shaking her, he whispered her to wake up. She groaned, flipping away from him, until he tickled her side. She giggled, and slapping his hands away from him.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" She shot right up, and then went back to her sleeping position. "Five more minutes, okay?"

"Oh, no. You have to wake up, Kyoko." He went down to her level. Fumbling a strand of hair, he thought he suddenly saw her lengthy one. But that was just illusion, as he blinked his eyes a couple more times, and saw her orange hair still on her.

"Hey... wake up, Kyoko. You have been sleeping more lately; I'm worried." Ren stood up, and lifted her. She was light, just like always, but he found her different than before. She seemed... further from him. She didn't seem like she was ever with him lately. He was trying to spend as much time with her, after the raping incident, but she still wasn't her usual self.

She was farther from him...

Shaking her while she was still in his arms, she muttered for him to stop. "I'm going to be awake soon, just... I think, two more minutes."

* * *

She was still sleeping even after he got the part. He got the main role due to his own abilities (finally), but he stayed worried after she slept for days straight, not waking up. He was worried of her being in a coma, but every time he shook her lightly, she would wake up.

"I'm just sleepy," she would say.

But that worried he most. What would happen if she never woke up?

He say beside her every night, and noticed that she glowed brighter and brighter. Her glow grew larger each passing night, and he feared that she might be engulfed by the light. Would she leave him, and go back to space? She stayed here for two years, and he was grateful for that, but for her to disappear forever... he couldn't really imagine it.

Lost in thought, he was startled when she groaned, moving about and waking up. When their eyes locked, she immediately looked away.

"Why are you in my room?" she asked. She turned her whole body around, refusing to look at him.

_Fine... if that's the way she wants to play it! _He got onto the bed, and flipped her over. His whole body dangled over her, and that left her memory pressing replay. Replay back to...

"N-nooo!" She kicked him, or at least the air, and held her head. Her eyes met his once more, and they showed how terrified she was. "I-I won't ever argue with you anymore! I won't, so don't... don't touch me!"

"What? What are you...? Oh." She was talking about... "Kyoko, I'm not going to do that to you. Don't worry. And we just argued because I was... jealous."

"Jealous? OF WHAT?" she screamed. "What's to be jealous of? That boy just gave me a... oh."

"Yeah... oh. He kissed you on the cheek. Of course I would blow up at the sight of that. And then you ran away, into the hands of... him. Oh, please forgive me." And this time, he was the one who kissed her on the cheeks.

She didn't mind, and she nodded at his touch. "Don't worry, we're friends." She felt odd to suddenly be in his arms, but it wasn't as freaky as being in a raper's arms. "We always have been, haven't we?"

"Yes. And I made a promise to you that I'll show you a reason for living, haven't I?" Ren stayed still, and then trailed his kisses down the nape of her neck. "Mmm... you're mine." Similar to the events that happened, he bit her, leaving his mark on her.

She didn't scream. She didn't kick him, or refuse his touch. They were friends, so it must be fine to do this, right?

She moaned, but her cries were cut short when his mouth covered hers. Keeping her lips busy, she soon shook her legs uncontrollably. Her fingers laced around his hair, and pushed him down. She loved this.

Kyoko stripped off her top, and Ren slipped off her pants, sliding them off from her sleek legs. She, unconsciously, let herself unbuttoned his shirt, and led a trail of kisses starting from her chest, and ended at his stomach.

While she was kissing him, he unclasped her bra, releasing her breasts from its prison, and letting them breath a fresh air of freedom. They were soon captured by his mouth, as he suckled on her nipples. One hand occupied and massaged her free mound, and molded it. She giggled, and pressed him to suck on her further, and harder.

After whipping off his belt, and unzipping his pants, he was just down to boxers. They were soon down to them in just their undergarments. If they both took them off, then they could join each other and...

NO!

Ren blinked, and the fog from his eyes cleared, as he realized what he just did. He just... stripped... her. Hickeys wandered around her pure skin, darkening. Her eyes were hazed as she waited for him to place the first move on her, so she could respond to him. He just did this... for what? Because he was jealous? Because of a simple kiss long ago? Because he was angry of a dead man that once touched _his _girl?

Soon, he collapsed, his face in the middle of her two soft breasts. Breathing softly, he murmured to her, "Not today. I won't do _that _to you today. Is that okay with you?"

He felt her slow breathing, her breasts moving up and down in a perfect wave, and he felt his head being wrapped. As she hugged him, he could feel her breasts squeezing him a little, but he didn't mind. He actually liked it.

They both fell asleep, but Kyoko remained sleeping even more after that. She stopped waking up quickly after their little episode. She would seem like she was the dead.

A little bit half way from the completion of Mars Cluster, he saw her expressions as a roller coaster. There were times she was just overjoyed, and times when she fell into a depression denser than a black hole. She stayed that way, until the last day of Mars Cluster.

He managed to get more exposure, just like he wanted, and he made friends with the President's granddaughter. He managed to get a manager, Yashiro Yukhito, who seemed like an alien to him, but Kyoko reassured him he wasn't. He was just an abnormal human.

The two would have their heated passion at times that Ren wasn't busy, but that lessened every time Ren got a new offer. He gladly would accept them, but he didn't realize the less time he had with Kyoko would make her more sad. She soon waited for him by the door, and they ended up having sex on the floor.

After a few days, when Ren got the title of "Japan's #1 Bachelor", Ren finally made it to the top without the help of his parents.

Coming home, back to his apartment, he wanted to see his beautiful star again. She slept even more now, and she was only awake when they were... well, you get the point. When he got back to their bedroom, he saw her clothes on the floor.

There wasn't a lump on the bed, so she wasn't hiding. And... where was she? He searched high and low, trying to find her. The last place he looked was up at the roof.

Racing, he slammed the door open, and saw her. She was floating at the top, with her hugging her curled legs.

"Kyoko, get down from there." He _really _didn't want her just floating, naked in front of him outside. It just didn't look right, despite of him happy to see her without any clothes on. "It's not funny. Please, come down."

Her hair, now long again, floated as she descended down to his side. She was still floating, as she gave him a small peck on his lips. Oh, how he wished for it to be longer.

She soon looked up at the sky, and whispered, "It's time."

Not bothering saying what it was time for, a beam of light shot down. It encircled her completely, shining the same light she had when she was doing the ritual for Rick.

The golden orbs from before turned into pixies dancing, flying around his naked girl.

"K-Kyoko? What's happening?.!" Ren looked at her, and saw her smile sadly.

"I'm done. My wish was to help you. You no longer need me, as you managed to reach to the top." She giggled. "Mogami... the top... how ironic."

"NO! You can't just... you can't." Ren slammed his hands against the glass beam. She suddenly flew up, higher, and higher. "No... this can't be happening."

Ren fell down to his knees, and he just felt like crying. "You're my frie- no. You weren't my friend this whole time." He looked up to the sky, which a single star blinked at him. "You were my lover! I don't want you not by my side! I need you... I just...!" He hit the ground with his fist. "Come back... come back to me, Kyoko!"

And for the first time in his life, he cried.

* * *

_**Edited on 05/14/12: Err... If people get an alert on this, I'm terribly sorry. I just wanted to point out a couple of things...**_

_**YES, Mars Cluster is the debut of Tsuruga Ren. I didn't make it up because of the god and space theme. If I did, then it wouldn't be Mars, but Ares (the Greek name for Mars). Go check it out in chapter 139 of Skip Beat, and the name will appear in one of the pages...  
**_

_*****_**When he woke up, Kyoko still had her skull cracked open, similar to how Zeus had his_- Zeus _actually _asked for his head to be split open one day because of an headache. He suddenly got a prophecy where any child of Metis, the Titaness of Wisdom and the woman he was cheating with on Hera, would be more powerful than him. So... he turned her into a fly and swallowed her. He earned a headache the day after, and asked the smith god, Hephaestus, to crack open his skull. Out from the crack was Athena, all grown up and in armour. And... for some reason, despite swallowing Metis, he didn't feel threatened by Athena at all and put her in charge for his armoury... I don't get why he would just do that._**_**  
**_


	7. Epilogue

_**I'm STILL am stuck on what to write for the next chapter for "The Forgotten Melody"! Damn, after the appearance and the revelation of Reino, he seriously killed my train of thought. I don't hate him, but I wish he would appear more in the manga. He's awesome, in my opinion, despite being a stalker. He has magical powers, just like Kyoko, and he should be loved as well! ;D**_

_**Anyway, here's an alternate ending WITHOUT anyone dying. For some reason, all of my fanfics like to have at least someone dying at the end, or they look like they do.  
**_

* * *

Her whole body was enveloped in the familiar freezing temperature, circling around her like friendly devils playing with her. Her eyes refused to open, as she rolled in space, just floating. Her human body then flew to a popular place. The place where gods drank and laughed, and rested their beings after a long day's of work.

Mt. Olympus.

The highest mountain in Greece, where the gods hid in their palace from the mortals, and lavishly dined with the crackle of the fire in the air. They weren't going to accept anyone to enter their abode, but very few were their favourites. Usually, their favourites had to go with who they were. Like Athena, who liked Odysseus for his wisdom.

But there was one girl, or... creature, that they _all _loved. Or at least, some did. And she wasn't Greek. She had no specific religion that she belonged in, despite speaking an extraterrestrial language. She, however, was given the image of a young Japanese girl. With the life span of billions of years, she would be considered an immortal, if it weren't the fact that she had an end.

As she descended down, she, with her legs still wrapped in her arms, landed in the arms of Demeter, the goddess of agriculture.

Demeter, who was friends with the kind star, was surprised to see Kyoko at Mt. Olympus again. The last time she saw her, she was eating with Zeus and Hera! Why was she here? A second look, she saw that Kyoko had cracks on her skin, leaking out cracks of light.

_Oh... this human body wasn't suppose to last this long, was it? _She went to her room, still having the girl in her arms, and wrapped a cloth around her. Satisfied that the girl wouldn't have the gods ogling over her perfect body (whose body was more innocent-looking than Aphrodite), Demeter called out to Zeus.

"Brother! The young lady has dropped in!" She cried out, leaving the sleeping girl alone.

Demeter came back to her room with Iris instead, who was Hera's dear messenger and Zeus's cup-bearer. "I am so sorry, Demeter. Zeus went down to Earth for another..." Iris looked away, blushing. "Really... he just _loves _sleeping with women other than Hera _too _much."

"I understand..." Demeter sighed. Sitting on her bed, she glanced quietly at the sleeping child. She always was sleeping, as Iris reported before when Hera was worried about Kyoko. When Kyoko was awake, she would suddenly realize how Ren was getting farther, and farther away from her. He was getting busier, and she could never take it in. That's why she loved her nights with him, as it showed he would never leave her alone forever.

But she left him instead...

With more cracks rifting her body, her whole body was becoming less and less the human she was.

"Can't Hephaesus fix her? There must be some clay somewhere... He made her before; he should be able to fix her!" Demeter cried out.

Iris shook her head. "No can do. Hephaestus would never do it. He's still being scolded by Aphrodite for liking Kyoko. Can you believe it? She doesn't even like him, yet she tries to control him when he wants to love someone else."

"Yeah, but Kyoko loves Ren, doesn't she? Or is it Kuon? I can never tell what to call him, with his two names."

Iris laughed. Placing a hand on Demeter's elbow softly, she murmured, "I don't know why, but Kyoko sure has made a right selection. That man is just yum!" Iris licked her lips seductively.

Both gossiping, they soon stood up straight as Zeus arrived. He was, with his sweat clinging to his hair, angry at the refusal of a human. Really! He just wanted to bed her; was that hard to ask?

"Kyoko is here?" He saw her, and blinked at the odd sight. "I would have thought she would have lasted longer. Oh well..." He came up, motioning a circle over her. The magical circle was compressed onto her body, as she broke into pieces. Only her light was still alive. "We can't use this body anymore. Maybe, just maybe, we should give her a real body."

"A real body? You do realize she won't have her original powers again!" Demeter cried out. "She wouldn't be able to come to Mt. Olympus, or play with my little Persephone!" she complained childishly.

"I understand that, but what does she want? To stay with that man, of course." He smiled as the levitating orb circled him, and rubbed his cheek. "Ah... you want to come back to him, don't you?" The orb brighten some more, and he laughed. "He showed you life in your dull existence. And you gave him a reason for forgiveness to his sin. Very well."

He lifted his arm, and boomed loudly, "HEPHAESTUS! I HAVE ANOTHER TASK FOR YOU!"

* * *

With a cup of coffee in his hand, he glanced outside through his window. The stars weren't out, and there wasn't a single light show happening.

Today, it was Ren's twentieth birthday. With a single mango cake piece, he lighted the twirled candle. It lit up in a glorious colour of blue and white.

Closing his eyes, he wished what he always wished for: For Kyoko to come back to him.

After the light blow, sending the flames to die out, he opened his eyes. He wasn't expecting her to just appear out of thin air. But it was nice to ask for his wishes to be granted, wasn't it?

_Zeus, although I'm not a big fan of you, would it be too much to ask my Kyoko back to me?_

* * *

Walking slowly, Ren looked up at the pointing fingers. They were all going to their set, which was outside. If you can shoot a scene outside, you might as well do it if it doesn't need a green screen or CG. But what stopped them abruptly was when the crew saw a girl that was in their way.

A single girl...

The girl hopped. She giggled as the butterfly tickled her, and she twirled in the field, sending her hair to become her cape. She danced with the winged fairies, and let some land on her fingers. Her hair was long—it came all the way to her knees—and it was sleek. It was smoothed in a way you would think she just _had _to have some celebrity looks lying beneath her.

And she did. She was beautiful, and when she swirled over and met Ren's eyes, he saw... golden eyes.

_Was that..._ "Kyoko? Is that you?" Ren asked.

This surprised everyone. They were all too occupied in seeing the wonderful girl, wondering if she was a goddess that was sent down to Earth. Well, they got most of it right. She was _once _a star that was sent down to Earth to save Kuon, who was now currently Ren. She then, after the help of Hephaestus, earned a complete human body.

She could bleed; she could feel pain. She couldn't float; she couldn't explode and make her surrounding shimmer. But one thing was for sure that she could do without a doubt. She could stay with her beloved.

Smiling, she grinned. "Hi, my love."

She couldn't have been more than fourteen years old (close enough; she's sixteen now)! Everyone, including the guys, had their eyes widened as they saw Ren running up to her, hugging her tightly.

She was caught off guard, and tumbled down onto the grass. Dandelion puffs bounced and flew gracefully into the air, along with the laughing butterflies. They giggled, along with the pixies and fairies that dodged Ren's crush, and smiled, They began to sprinkle pink light all over the two, forming a heart in the humans' eyes.

Were they imagining it? Was there a heart that suddenly appeared? Or was it because they suddenly knew what was going to happen next?

Still having her in his arms, he hid his face from his co-stars, the filming crew, and the director as he ducked under the covers of the thick grass. As he bent lower, claiming Kyoko's lips, he felt the world disappear. He had _his_ world back to him.

And he had to admit, Zeus was a fast granter. He only asked for her to come back yesterday.

After coming back for air, the two gazed at each other's eyes.

"You won't leave me again?" he asked.

"Of course not," she replied. "Never again."

* * *

Rick watched as the couple were reunited together. Laughing, he wanted to wish Kuon the best, even with all the struggles that might happen to the two. Was she any different than she was before?

_"If she never stopped Kuon, I wonder what would have happened, had they not have met." _Rick smiled some more. _"Kuon's life didn't had to end just because mine did. And Kyoko now doesn't think of how her death will be near. The two meeting each other..."_

Rick grinned widely. As he saw the two rubbing their foreheads against each other, a simple gesture of love. He laughed. With his arms folded, he sighed.

Tina found someone else. Kuon found someone to love.

Everything he couldn't do when he was alive was complete.

Watching his best friend one last time, he looked up into the blue sky. _"I guess I won't be drinking with Hades anymore."_

And... he vanished.

* * *

_**Athena- Goddess of Wisdom.  
**_

_**Demeter- Goddess of Agriculture, mother of Persephone, and is the sister of Zeus. Despite being siblings, Zeus had his sister as his consort, and this was WAY before he married Hera, who was another sister of his.**_

_**Iris- Goddess of the Rainbows, daughter of Thaumas and Electra. Thaumas was an ocean god, and Electra was a cloud nymph. To the Greeks, a rainbow started from the clouds and ended in the ocean. It was thought that Iris would send a message from Hera, and delivered a rainbow at the same time. When she was done, the rainbow would disappear.  
**_

_**Hephaestus- God of Forgery. He made**_ **women_. It is often mistaken that the term "man" means women and men. No, Epimetheus actually just made males. His brother, Prometheus, angered Zeus when he stole fire, so he sent Pandora, Hephaestus's creation, down to Earth. She was the first woman. He is also Aphrodite's husband, but Aphrodite doesn't love him._  
**

**____****I LIKE THIS ENDING MUCH BETTER THAN THE OTHER! Don't you guys? XD**


End file.
